Angels Choking on their Halos (Destiel)
by RavenclawDestiel
Summary: A prompt I found on the destiel tag. The prompt was written by "polychromaticdolphin". To sum it up, it's kind of how Cas got to be 2014!Cas. Rated M for: drug use, drug abuse, mature language, slash and mild violence (when they're hunting monsters and stuff). This fic is still in progress.


(Destiel)

Prompt from: polychromaticdolphin:

"Someone needs to write or rec me a fic about Castiel being human after the finale and Dean taking him home and Castiel going through Dean's clothes and Castiel in jeans and t-shirt and Castiel on a downward drugs spiral and breaking down while Dean tries to help Sam get better and Dean and Cas get finally get their sit together and fucking make out already

or just some shit idrc but please gimme gimme gimme"

Note: I actually like Fall Out Boy and I just thought the song would make Cas sad, okay... Also, I know about these kinds of drugs because of Health lessons, so don't think I'm a druggie, because I'm not...

Okay, here it goes:

*pretend Cas already got to the bunker and it's all cool okay let's get this shit started*

Chapter 1

Castiel walked into the kitchen of the bunker and saw Dean making pancakes. Dean turned around and saw that Cas was still in the trenchcoat.

"Hey, Cas, you've been wearing those clothes for how long now?" asked Dean, with a chuckle.

Castiel looked down at his clothing. "I'd say about four years." responded Cas.

"Don't you think it's time to change them?" said Dean, flipping another pancake.

"It probably would be, seeing as how I'm human now. The problem is that I don't have anything else to wear."

"It's okay, you can share with me."

"Thank you, Dean." said Cas, turning to go to Dean's room.

Castiel turned another corner and found himself in a room filled with guns on all of the walls and a memory foam bed. He took the time to look around the room and appreciate all of the little things Dean had put there. Pictures, books, albums, weapons, his room was just filled with them. Cas walked over to the drawer and opened it. He tried the first one, nope, those were knives. Second one, underwear, which Cas didn't need right now. Third one was the t-shirts. Castiel picked a grey Metallica t-shirt and closed it. The fourth row was pants, which were mostly jeans and one pair of suit-pants. He grabbed the first pair and put the items of clothing he had chosen on, not realizing that he had left the door open.

Dean was walking by and thought he needed to make some more salt rounds, but stopped in his tracks when an interesting sight caught his eyes. _Cas was stripping in Dean's room_. Dean knew he shouldn't stare, because Sam might find him, and Sam's jokes about Dean and Cas were already too damn frequent and getting less funny, but he couldn't help himself.

"Ahem." said a voice behind Dean "You just try and tell me that you two aren't in love."

Dean turned around, rolling his eyes at a pyjama-wearing Sam.

"Shut up, Sammy." he said.

Unfortunately, Castiel had chosen this moment to turn around. He saw a common sight, the Winchesters in an argument, except this time, Castiel heard his name between their words.

"Dude, you were so staring at Cas! How do even deny these things anymore?" yelled Sam.

"I wouldn't even!" countered Dean.

"You so want Cas' ass. I mean, it rhymes, so obviously it's right." said Sam, laughing at the end of his phrase.

"Shut up, Sam! I will slap you!"

Castiel finished putting on Dean's clothes and made a loud, clear cough to attract the attention of the brothers. Dean sighed, knowing Cas would have heard them. Sam only smirked at the situation.

"Aww, look, Dean, he's wearing your clothes. It's like you guys are already married." said Sam.

"What's going on here." asked Cas.

"Nothing, Cas. Please ignore him, he's going to be temporarily insane from finishing the trials and all those headaches will make him take his pain out on us by being annoying." answered Dean.

"Speaking of which, I'm going to go buy some Tylenol and leave you two to your lovemaking." said Sam, leaving with a happy bitchface.

"That little bitch." said Dean under his breath.

"What does he mean?" asked Cas, but he already _sort of _knew.

"Nothing, Cas. I just, I'm gonna go do a thing. Just listen to the radio or something..." said Dean, hoping to go before Cas noticed his embarrassment. He pressed the button on the stereo and left Cas to his thoughts.

"_I thought of angels  
Choking on their halos  
Get them drunk on rose water  
See how dirty I can get them  
Pulling out their fragile teeth  
And clip their tiny wings..._"

Castiel was all alone in Dean's room, so he closed the door and began to cry at the lyrics. Everything that had happened this past year, escaping purgatory, being tortured and controlled by Naomi, taking the angel tablet and doing the trials with Metatron only to find out that he was lying the whole time, which led to this, Cas, human and sobbing in Dean's room to some song on the radio.

_Is this what being human is? _thought Castiel, all of depression he never truly felt when he was an angel now tumbling over him like an avalanche.


End file.
